jc3roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Just Cause 3 Roleplay server Wiki
Just Cause 3 Roleplay Just Cause 3 Roleplay is a server for the Just Cause 3 Multiplayer mod. It is created by Syedmuhammad. About the server The roleplay server is available on the Just Cause 3 multiplayer mod made by Nanos since 2017. It is free to download for everyone. The server features a way to play the game in a realistic way. This means that you have to work to unlock new things to do in your virtual life. Because of the realistic touch, the players don't have any access to the grapple device. There is also no way to teleport to other locations or players. The only exceptions for this are teleporting to your job spawn, dying (teleports to the hospital) or using the Stargate easter egg. All updates are shown on an in-game newspaper. This newspaper shows everything that is added in updates, but also the weather of the day and who is controlling the military bases. The weather on the server changes daily. Most days are sunny, but there can also be rain, fog, snow or a thunderstorm. The world also contains a day-night cycle that is similar to that of the geographic location of Medici in the Mediterranean Sea near Marseille. World Main article: Roleplay world "The government" runs the country. The economy is dependent on their stack of bavarium, delivered to government controlled bases that are being defended by the military. Another faction, the "rebellion", tries to bring their bases down and conquer them for their own use. The government placed down speed radars all across the island to prevent players from speeding. The speed limits are 80 km/h (in towns) and 140 km/h. The currency in Medici is the dollar ($) Player statistics Main article: Player statistics To survive on the server, you have to eat, drink and watch your health. You can find snackbars to buy food and drinks in every named town. Buying those will refuel your thirst and hunger stats. Health generation is very slow, but you can get healed by going to the hospital or by asking the services of a paramedic. For doing crimes you can get wanted stars. The visual indication goes up to 5 stars, but the game is in fact not limited to this. At the police department you can see your stars, and buy them off. When you are wanted, you risk getting arrested for jail time. Players can also upgrade 6 personal statistics by playing. These statistics are "strength", "flying", "stealth", "lung capacity", "stamina", and "driving". For now, 4 stats are implemented, from which lung capacity had no effects yet. the others are placeholders. Those stats can reduce the downtick of the fuel, thirst and hunger statistics. Locations Main article: Locations For now, only the main island of the region Insula Fonte is being used for roleplay purposes. There are, however, a few locations outside the island. A snackbar can be found at Olivo Moro, and Citate di Ravello contains a town hall and a gas station. More gas stations can be found on the island Sirocco. Scattered around the island, there are locations where the player can interact with. The most important one is the town hall in Lantuina. Players can change jobs here. Each of those jobs have their own spawn positions where the player can choose to teleport to. Other notable locations are the hospital (healing, resurrecting and insurance), the police department (jail, wanted star buy-off, gun license), the driving school (buy driver licenses), the Pay'n Spray (upgrading vehicles), the gun shop. By visiting the race spot, you can create your own race lobbies that others can join. Players are also able to buy their own house. At the house there are a few options to select, such as changing your guns, your houses name, or your spawn point when joining the server. Over the whole map treasures can be found. Those are the collectible items from the single player game and can all be obtained only once. Ancient tombs give you 200 XP and $100, and all other collectibles are worth 100 XP and $50. Vehicles Click here for a list of notable vehicles As a socialist state, Medici offers vehicles to everyone for free. You can pick up then from anywhere on the roleplay island. In addition to this, player can buy their own personal car or bike at dealerships that they can locate, lock, and respawn for $150 at their house after it gets destroyed. Stealing a vehicle from another person who is driving at that moment is considered a crime, giving one wanted star to the thief. Players above level 9 need a license to drive cars and bikes, or it will be considered a crime. To enter a plane, helicopter or boat as driver, you need a license as well. Licenses can be bought at the driver school. Leveling Main article: Level system By playing on the server or doing jobs, you earn XP. Players with a high level don't earn more xp than lower leveled players with the same activities, but the higher level you get, the more XP you need to reach level. With each level you unlock more things in the game, such as jobs and weapons. There is also has a leveling system for jobs. Each job can level up for every kind of job independently by doing the job. Those job levels will be used in the future for upgrades to that job. Jobs Main article: Jobs list Working is the fastest way to make something of Rico's virtual life. As a level one player, you can choose to be unemployed, be a farmer, or be a hunter. Each job has a base salary that you earn for playing one hour. Most jobs have a way to do a certain task that gives you an amount of xp and money when you complete it. Other jobs only provide services to yourself and other players. Race system Main article: Race spot The roleplay server also provides a way to create your own races. For this you have to do the job called "race designer". Races that are created can be uploaded, and an admin has to verify it to make it accessible to the "race spot". At the race spot, you can create a lobby, select the track, the vehicle, the use of nitro, and - in case the race is a circuit - choose the amount of laps. The winner of the race gets a small amount of money. After a race, players can decide to give the track a like or dislike. The average of likes and dislikes will show up as a rating (80% rating for 4 likes and one dislike). Support Full list of commands for the server By pressing M''', you get a menu where you can choose your preferences about the games background and car music. You can also use the gps to put a waypoint on a desired location. This does not show you the route to it though, so it's recommended to place that waypoint on your map (press tab) as well. In the menu you can also click on the '''name of your job to see a list of command or perform any action with it. VIP Main article: VIP The server is supported by money coming from VIP's. They make it possible for the server to grow and be hosted for 24 hours a day. In return, they gain several extras in the game Known bugs and quick solutions List of bugs and solutions Players suggestions List of players suggestions Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse